


Murder Your Memory

by vampiremiw



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Bard is his boyfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Private Investigators, Shadow is a private detective, Thranduil is his assistant, and the two of them want to help Shadow have another chance at love, detective sonic the hedgehog, sent to find the vampire Lestat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiremiw/pseuds/vampiremiw
Summary: Shadow is a world-weary private investigator. He's disillusioned with life and with love. But could this new case give him a second chance at both?(rated M since there will be more adult content in later chapters!)





	Murder Your Memory

Shadow the Hedgejog walked through the darkening streets of downtown New Orleans. It was raining quietly and he had had a long day. But it wasn’t about to be over yet. He pulled up the collar of his trench coat around to his neck and he pulled the brim of his hat down lower over of his eyes. The sun was only setting now and there awas a whole other side of the world that was jsut about to be waking up. Shadows walked down the street to a an old crumbling townohouse on the end of the block. He check his notes from the phone call he recieved earlier that in the day. Yep, this was this place. Braceling himself, he knocks on the door. Hello?” he questioned into the darkening night air.  
There came of a sound from on the other side of the door. It sounded almost like someone was playing rock and roll music. on the other side of the door. Shadow knocks again and the music goes off suddenly. There came a sound and then the door opened. The door was opened y the most beauitufl man that Shadow thought he has ever seen in his life.

He was tall and had curly blonde haiir down to his hsoulder. And he was wear ing a leather jacket. He was pretenarutraly pale and his fingernails looked like glass. When he opens his mouth to smile at Shadow he had fangs. This must be the vampire that Shadow the hedgehog the private investigator has been sent to find. Its a new case for a client that he doesn’t not know about who has sent him to find this vampire who has been terrorizing the downtown of New Orleans. “I’m Shadow the hedgehog, PI,” Shadows declared moreously. The vampire looks him over and shadow can feel his pants growing tighter. “Helo Shadow.” Lestat greets surreptitiously. He licks his lips. “Would you like to come inside?”

Shadow gives him a nods. “Yes I think that would be the best.” he spoek tersely. “I have soe questions that I will need to askyou!”  
“Of course, of course, coe in,” Lestat intoned gratuitously. He placed a shand on shadow’s shoulder as shadow makes his way into the dark ciorridors of the hosue. It is adark and he knows hfully well that he is making his way into inside in of a vampire’s lare. Lestato turns on a light and reveleaing his own deathly pallour and a couch for Shadow to have a seat on.

“Would you like a drink?” lestat mused softly. Shadow le out a sigh as he sat down to take a seat on the couch. “Yes I think that would be best.” he said wetly, with an hair of fever

Lestat walked smoothly to the mantle place and took down a large pictcher filled witha dark red liquid. He poured some into a wine glass and offered it out to SHadow who took it gingerly from hi s fingers. Shadow sipped at the mysterious liquid gingerly and it had a strange taste of copper to it. Lestat cnotneud to stand at the mantel pece andhe looked sonic over with an air of gravitas. “So wha t is it you have come to ask me, my little hedgehog friend.” chortled Lestat fervently.  
“I’ve um--I-I-’ve been s-sent by…” Shadow could not bring himself fto make words properly in front of this deathly beautiflul man standing in front of his now. He cleared his throat and took another sip of the mysterious red lqidui to steady himself. “I’ve b-been sent by a client who would like to remain unkonwn for now. He has sent me a few question s he would like to ask of you thowever.”

“Oh and wha t would this client of yours liek to know?” Lestattat murmuered breathelssly. His eyes were like two very fdark pools as they stared out at shadow in the flickering light of the fire.   
“Well the first quesition that h e wanted to know is where you’ve been hiding out all thse years/ “ Shadow s mused halfehartedly. “But I think we have answered that for ourselves now, haven’t ywe?’

:Yes I think that we have/” Lestatt quireredl. He looked at Shadow over the bri of his wineglass as he took a drink for himself now. 

“There was another questin too.” spoek Shadow then briefly. “He wants to know why you left in the first place.”

“That bastard!” Lestat said. He threw his wineglass then aagainst the wall and it made a loud shittering sound. 

“Ah so I take it you know what I am talking about!” Shadow mused allowed. 

“Oh Shadow I’ m so sorry, I didn’t mean to d scare you.!” Lesetat remaked. “You see I think you’re very handsome and I would ahte to scared you off after this, just our first meeting .” He moved now toward Shadow where Shadow sat on the couch under the window and the fireplace. It was very sark and shadowy in that room but Lestat coudn’t help but admire the way that Shadow looked in the room there.

“Why don’t you come by my office later and maybe we can talk amore about this then?” Shadow stated plaintiffly. “I think I would like that very much.!” Resopnded Lestat. Shdow finished of his frink and he left without another word to Lestat. He hurried back through the city to his office but he could not keep his mind off of his meeting wtiht the there. intrugiuing vampire the whole way

When he gets back he closes the door and he had to take a few breathes to steady himself there, so excited was he about the meeting he had just had. His partner Thraunduil was sitting at his desk where he always moved over to when Shadow was out of the office. “Thrandil!” Shadow opined loudly “What you have i otld you about sitting in my desl!”

“Oh, I’m sorry boss,” Thranduil started as he moved meekly away and back into his own desk. “I forgot I guess again. “I’m sorry.”

“*sigh* it’s already/” Shadow said. “Just remember not to do it again next time”

“Will do, boss>”Thranduil smacked wetly. “Oh by the way how did you interview with the vampire go?”  
“I think that it went very well!” Shadow said quotiently. “He’s going to comeby again later so we can discouss it more.” in more detail.”

“Oh very good, that’s excellent.” Thraundil storted. “I hop eyou two hae fun on your little date!” He added with a wink.

“ITS NOT A DATE!!!” Shadow bluesttered loudly. and performatively.

Just than at that moment, Bard, Thranduils boyfriend came out of the back room of the office. He sat down on Thranduil’s lap in his desk and the two of them shared a look with each other.   
“What is Shadow going on about now, hnoey?” bard questioned of Thranduil..

“Oh he has a soeone coming over fr a date later, but like always he’s insisitng it’s not a date!” Thranduil said. 

Shadow sighed and trudgingly shuffled over to his edesk where he sat down to get bak to work. “I keep telling you, Shadow, you treally gotta put yourself back out there.” Thranduil said. “I know it’s hard getting over soeone, but it’ s been almost a year since you and Sonic broke up. Don’t you think you should try to give yourself a nother shot at love?”

“That’s what you think. Shadow murmurerd sadly. “You and Bard are so happy. Most opeople don’t get a chance at that. It’s not very nie tof you to keep shoving it in my face lik e that.”

Tharanduil looked very sad at that. “I’m sorry, Shadow.” He said. “I wasn’t rying to hurt your feelings. I nknow it can be very difficult. DId you know that Bard wasn’t my first person i’ve been in lvoe with?” 

“No I didn’t know that?” Shadow quotained. 

“It’s true!” replied. Tharndul replied. “I used to be in love with another woman before i was with yhim. You’ev met my son Legolas , haven’t you? “ “Yes I have!” Shadow said. “IWell yes I was I used to m be married toLegolas’as mother before I was with Bard. It was very sad when hwe broke up with each other eventually. But then I found Bard and I am so happy with yimm now. I don’t think that just because Sonix broke up with you that you will never find anyone elseto be happy with!” 

“MHmm, Maybe you’re right there thranduil.” Shadow said. He still wasn’t yeat ready to believe himself in the possibility of nother love. But he couldn’t get it out of his headnow after they had talked about it. The very attractive vampire from earlier remained in his mind as well and together he could not stop think ing about the two things. Was it possile, after having lsot a love before that he could still find the one wh o was out there for him / ? And coule it still be this vampire Lestat?


End file.
